


Reynir, stealer of cats

by Mpkorver



Series: 12th chapter break fics [4]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpkorver/pseuds/Mpkorver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emil is not happy with Reynir intruding the crew. Especially because the Icelandic sleeps on the floor next to Lalli. That could never have been the intention and Emil thinks of a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reynir, stealer of cats

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after [page 506](http://www.sssscomic.com/comic.php?page=506).

Emil was upset at Reynir’s arrival. Not only he used up their much needed food, he had also claimed a mattress and space to sleep on the floor. Besides that there was barely enough room, since Mikkel’s ‘no sleeping under the beds’ policing, the worst thing was that he lay next to Lalli when the scout was sleeping at night.

The Swede was quite grumpy about that. What if Reynir accidentally rolled over and crushed Lalli? The poor skinny Finn would suffocate. Although Emil was worried about these practical things, he would only admit to himself he was jealous at the Icelandic intruder sleeping next to Lalli-cat. 

Then, he got a brilliant idea. Why didn’t he think of this before? It was quite an ingenious plan, if he said so himself. But then, he was primarily a brainiac. Because Reynir ( _uneducated as he was_ , Emil scoffed) didn’t speak Swedish, he needed a translator.

* * *

In the evening, he went to Tuuri to execute his plan.  
“Tuuri, could you ask Reynir to swap beds with me?” he asked.

“That’s nice of you, Emil, to give up your comfy bed for a mattress on the floor. I’m sure Reynir will appreciate it.” Tuuri said, although she had the feeling there was more behind it.

“Ah, yes, I want to make up for treating him like our prisoner.” Emil lied.

Tuuri didn’t quite believe his excuse but decided not to say anything about it. She creatively translated Emil's question in Icelandic to Reynir.

"Reynir, Emil wants to switch beds with you because he wants to sleep next to Lalli. Apparently he wants it so badly that he's willing to sleep on the floor for that. So, do you want his comfy bed?"

“Sure, thank you. And thank Emil for me too.” Reynir replied, immediately swapping their pillows.

Completely disregarding the actual reason of Emil's decision, Reynir was happily surprised Emil offered him this comfort. Apparently, the Swede wasn’t as hostile as he thought.

“Reynir says sure and thanks.” Tuuri translated back for Emil, even though he had probably understood.

* * *

At night, Lalli was a bit surprised to see Emil on the mattress next to him but he didn’t mind at all. In fact, he was relieved. Although he would prefer sleeping with no-one next to him, he knew there wasn’t enough room and if he had to choose, this was the better option. It would be more comfortable than next to the unknown Icelandic mage. Lalli lied down and relaxed.

After everyone had said ‘good night’ in their respective languages, the light went off. Lalli was comfortable next to Emil and heard the calming sound of him breathing. Instinctively he shifted closer until he was laying against him. Lalli could feel Emil’s breathing through the blankets.

Emil was a tad surprised to feel Lalli leaning against him, but he didn’t mind at all. In fact, he liked it. This was how it’s supposed to be. If anything, Lalli should be sleeping against him and not next to Reynir. Emil heard that Lalli had fallen asleep. He enjoyed the sound of the scout’s breathing.

Tuuri woke up to go to the bathroom. With two people sleeping on the floor, she let her eyes adjust to the dark for a bit to avoid stepping on someone. She saw Lalli curled up against Emil.  
“So cuute,” she whispered to herself.

Emil blushed and felt embarrassed but then realised Tuuri was right. Lalli and him would make a cute couple and he’d be happy to be able to call Lalli his boyfriend someday.

While Tuuri was away, Emil put his arm around Lalli. Who knows, maybe the mage needed some comfort in the dreams he was having.

“Emil…” Lalli whispered in his sleep.

The owner of that name smiled. He hoped Lalli was having a nice dream.

When Tuuri came back, she saw Emil having his arm wrapped around Lalli.  
“Soo cuute,” she whispered again, before going back to bed. 

Emil smiled and finally fell asleep.


End file.
